User blog:Lotta potato salad/Lotta's amazing-ish 200 Story Challenge
1. Introduction All right ya'll, I'm gonna hop that bandwagon and write 200 short stories. It will be mostly revolving around Iantha the Platypus and canon, but I bet some Gretchen Bennett-related things will pop up. Okay, enough chatter, let's do this thing. 2. Love "Love is an interesting thing. You can decide who you want to love, and it can happen on accident, but it will happen sooner or later and you can't control it," Buford said out loud, staring at his feet. "Very um, poetic, Buford." Baljeet said timidly. Isabella smiled to herself. She had decided who she wanted to love years ago, and nothing was gonna change that. "Anybody want snacks?" Phineas asked. The gang agreed that snacks were needed and headed towards the house. As Isabella stepped on the porch, her foot caught under the deck and she fell, only to land in someone's arms. Ferb's. "It can happen on accident" Buford had said. "Dang it," Isabella muttered. 3. Light 4. Dark 5. Seeking Solace 6. Break Away 7. Heaven 8. Innocence 9. Drive 10. Breathe Again This may or may not happen in a future fic. We'll see.... Iantha couldn't believe what had just happened. Her sister was lying on the ground, motionless, a large cut on her head. Iantha felt tears coming and felt for a heartbeat. There was none. "How could I be so stupid?" Iantha asked herself furiously. "She may be a pain in the neck but she's my sister!" Tears fell down Iantha face as she hugged Trixie's body. Nothing could describe the complete sorrow she felt. She had just caused her sister's death. "Oh Trixie," Iantha cried mournfully. "Breathe. Please, breathe again!" 11. Memory 12. Insanity 13. Misfortune 14. Smile 15. Silence 16. Questioning 17. Blood Scene from a book. Loong story. Melissa bounced over to the park bench where the purple platypus was sitting and holding a stack of papers and muttering to herself. "Hey Iantha!" Melissa called. "Watcha doin?" Ignoring the fact that the lil' spark had usen Isabella's catchphrase, Iantha said, "Writing a play. Could you help me out?" Melissa nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, say 'alas, alas, alas, my people are starving,'" "Alas, alas alas, my people are starving." "Too many alas's. Okay, now we skip a few scenes. . . Say "Blood, innocent blood." "Blood! Innocent blood!" "That's perfect!" 18. Rainbow "All right, Isabella, ready to see your first unicorn?" Phineas grabbed the lever and pulled it, causing a huge portal to appear. "Step through, everyone=," he commanded. They all stepped into the portal and it closed. Phineas's mouth hung open as he observed his surroundings. It looked like a normal village, only instead of people walking around, there were. . . ponies. Suddenly a huge colorful blur zoomed past them, followed by laughter. "Hey, what in Ponyville are you?" The blur asked. "Um, I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella. What are you?" "I am . . ."The blur spun around and around, forming a rainbow tornado. ". . .Rainbow Dash!" 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain "No!" Jessie screamed. "I'm gonna be late for the Christmas party!" Jessie had just spent a lovely morning at Buford's house, where they popped popcorn, watch movies, and had a great time, despite the fact Bufod was blushing maniacally through the entire day. And now it was pouring down rain, and it would be extremely hard for Linda to pick her up, let alone driving her dozens of miles to go to the Christmas party. Linda called Buford's mother and arranged for Jessie to stay at Buford's house until the rain cleared up. It would be hours. Buford realized this was the perfect chance. To cheer Jessie up, he lead her outside into his yard and under the pergola, which had a roof to keep them dry. "Jessie, I need to tell you something." Buford swallowed. "Okay," Jessie said, still mad about the party. "I've always wanted to tell you that I-" Suddenly the sound of a car honking was heard. "Mom's here! The rain must have stopped! See ya, Buford!" Jessie ran out into the driveway were Linda's car was parked. Buford's shoulders sank. 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned This takes place minutes after Abandoned ended. Trixie watched her sister, now some kind of beaver duck thing, run away in tears. Something deep, deep down in her heart said that she should be missing Iantha, and telling her parents they had done wrong, but she ignored it. She now had her parents all to herself, without a trouble-making sister getting in the way. It was for the best, she told herself. For the best. 39. Dreams When Candace finally fell asleep she had the strangest dream she had ever had. Perry was talking to her, in tears, and hugging her. But she didn't feel grossed out, she felt . . . nice. Like he belonged there, in her arms. She squinted her eyes shut and half wondered when she would wake up. She let out a cry, "Daddy!" and hugged her Ducky Momo. She felt like she was six years old once more. Walking into her room, Perry saw Candace having a bad dream and instictively jumped into her bed. Candace stopped whimpering, and sighed contentedly. Perry smiled. 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying 44. Two Roads 45. Illusion 46. Family 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret Isabella had never thought this way about anybody before, except for Phineas. But now she felt like she had a crush on him for so long she was becoming . . . tired of it. She had a diary entry to write. "Dear Diary," she said out loud as she wrote. "I've been feeling odd lately when I'm around Phineas. I know I've had a crush on him for years, but it seems like it's getting old. I feel like I need someone new. There are plenty of boys I know, but most of them already have crushes. Buford likes Jessie, Baljeet likes millions of girls, including Ginger, and Ferb likes Vanessa who has a boyfriend . . ." She stopped writing. "Ferb's crush has a boyfriend," she whispered. Pinky barked and wagged his tail. "Don't you dare tell anyone, Pinky," Isabella told her dog. 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice This is based off a scene in a book. Huge cookie if you get this. His team losing, Phineas dribbled the soccer ball frantically, looking for some way to get into the goal, but Buford was guarding it and shooting dirty looks at him, telling him that gaining extra points was impossible. Ferb ran up to him, trying to take the ball from his brother and score a goal, but Django pushed him away. Just then, Ferb looked straight into Phineas's eyes and a kind of understanding passed through the two step-siblings. No plans were exchanged beforehand, but both brothers new what to do. "Sacrifice!" Ferb yelled and knocked Django out of the way, taking the ball from Phineas, who smiled. Ferb kickd the ball as hard as he could and it landed directly in the goal. They had won the game. 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection 61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance "You know what annoys me, Ginger?" Rolling her eyes, Ginger looked up from her doodles of Baljeet and hearts and saw her friend pacing around the room. "What?" "This." Gretchen pointed at her computer, where a Feretchen fanfic was shown. "People assuming that Ferb needs someone his own age to fall in love with." "He doesn't?" "No." She glared. "People assume Ferb isn't mature enough to fal in love with someone four years older than him." "But it makes sense," Ginger pointed out. "Isabella, the Fireside Girl leader, has a crush on Phineas, the PnF brothers leader. It makes sense that the second command Fireside Girl and second command brother should fall in love, doesn't it? And you're both so smart." Gretchen bit her lip and tried to keep from exploding. "Who says Ferb's second in command?" "See? You care about him." Gretchen promptly exploded, causing this short story to conclude. 70. 67% 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed April Fools Day. One of Iantha's favorite holidays. She had been planning this day all year. First, she ran to the bathroom and took out the tube of toothpaste. She undid the rolled-up end on the tube and squeezed every drop of toothpaste out, replacing it with a peeled banana. She rolled the end up again and tested it. A glop of something that looked like toothpaste squirted out. Perfect. Second, she replaced all of the glasses in the cupboards with dribble cups, inspired by the Prank Master Rainbow Dash herself. And last but certainly not least, Iantha poured hot sauce into about every food in the house. Yes, this April Fools would be spectacular. 73. I Can’t 74. Are You Challenging Me? 75. Mirror In the 2nd Dimension... "And who are you?" A sharp voice asked. Iantha gulped and replied, "I'm Iantha." "Impossible," the voice muttered. "What's your last name?" "Gweeni." "This can't be . . ." Iantha could make out a faint shape in the darkness, but nothing more. "Could you step into the light?" Whoever was speaking took a step forward, revealing their identity. It was Iantha herself, only different. This Iantha had a huge scar from her eye to below her bill, and she walked with a limp. She wore different clothes, too, a dark trench coat covered completely with pockets full of beakers of chemicals and strange gadgets. A belt carrying several dangerous looking weapons was around her waist. Iantha didn't know what to say. 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 90. Triangle Ginger stared at the back of Baljeet's head and sighed with delight. She could just imagine herself sitting with him, watching a sunset with him. She would ask him if he would like to watch the 4th of July fireworks with her tomorrow. Baljeet watched Isabella silently, daydreaming about watching the fireworks tomorrow with her, holding hands together, and hopefully making her forget about her silly crush on Phineas. Isabella half closed her eyes as she watched Phineas talk to Ferb. Would he go to the fireworks show with her? Maybe, if she could wrench him away from Ferb. Oh, he was just so close to that brother of his... Phineas worked with his brother, laughing and talking as he built the project they had planned for so long. Hey, wouldn't it be fun if he watched tomorrow's fireworks with Ferb? Yes, that would be awesome. 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude 100. Relaxation 101. Wake Up 102. Heat 103. Cold 104. Disguise 105. Exhaustion 106. Flying 107. Forgiveness Trixie looked at her older sister with tears in her eyes. She felt so miserable about what she had done, how badly she had treated her. "Oh, Iantha!" Trixie hugged Iantha as tightly as she could, her face covered with tears. "It's all right, Trixie," Iantha pulle dher sister closer. "It's all right." 108. Laugh 109. Favorite 110. What Have I Done? This is a deleted scene in The Importance of Evil. Carl was panicking. Okay, panicking might have been a bit of an understatement. The OWCA didn't even exist anymore, so he didn't have a job. Even worse, Agent P was missing, presumed to be dead. Even worse than that, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were changed so mucht that their future children ceased to exist, and one of their possible great-great-great-great grand children would have cured a terrible disease if Carl hadn't made that mistake. That stupid, stupid mistake. "Oh, what have I done?" Carl groaned. 111. Past 112. Future 113. Dragon 114. Out of Context Based off a scene from something else. I think Fossy or Goth might get this... "Look, a Go-cart race. Tomorrow! You so need to enter!" Isabella showed Phineas a flyer advertising the race. "This is a great idea!" Phines exclaimed. "Buford, you look for some wheels. Ferb, you go to the lumbermill and get some wood. Isabella, can you get some red paint?" "Yes! And I'll get some yellow so we can paint beautiful daisies all over it!" Isabella smiled. "And some more red, to paint over the daisies," Buford added. "I'll get the worms!" Iantha cried. "Why do we need worms to build a go-cart?" Baljeet asked. "I just happen to know where they're some worms." 115. Beautiful 116. Stolen 117. Leap of Faith 118. Eternity 119. Gross Out 120. Chaos 121. Born 122. Cosmos 123. Love Story "Oh, Sir Van Stomm, you are my hero," the green-haired Princess purred. "It was nothing, Ma'am," the brave hero said humbly. "Oh no, you need some kind of reward." She picked up her skirts and ran to him. "If you insist." He closed his eyes and puckered his lips, awaiting the very thing he had dreamed of- "Buford! What the heck are you doing?" Isabella screamed and lept away from him. "Sorry, I was um, daydreaming," Buford admitted, staring over across the room at Jessie. 124. Poison 125. Dance 126. Hold Me 127. Caught Red Handed This is in Lotta's POV. "I need a tuba RIGHT NOW!" I laugh hysterically at the extreme awesomeness of Pinkie Pie and look up from the My Little Pony video playing on my phone. My brother is standing next to me with a confused look on his face. "What were you watching?" I blush. No one knows about my secret life yet.... 128. Mountain 129. Ticket 130. Reunion 131. Pale 132. What Could Have Been "I'm home!" A cheerful voice called into the house. "Iantha!" A small, red headed girl ran up to the girl who had entered and house and embraced her. "Where are mom and dad?" Iantha asked her sister. "In the kitchen, making a surprise!" Not being able to control her curiosity, Iantha ran into the kitchen and saw her parents holding a large cake covered it frosting. "To celebrate Iantha's amazing grade," her father said, smiling. The family had dinner and then the cake, which everyone agreed was the best they had ever tasted. This is what could have happened if Iantha's love potion had been successful. 133. Rescue 134. Grow Up 135. Celebration 136. Half Way 137. Kiss 138. Courage 139. Promise 140. Royalty 141. Ocean 142. Proud of You 143. Heart 144. Scarlet 145. Cruelty 146. Holiday 147. Corrupted 148. Firework 149. Persevere 150. Miracle 151. Banished 152. Parody Buford moved closer to Baljeet and Isabella."I'm gonna tell you two a secret. But you have to promise not to tell anyone." "I promise," Baljeet said assuringly. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Isabella smiled. "I. . . have a crush. . . on Jessie!" Isabella gasped. "We won't say a word!" Baljeet laughed. "Give me a break. Everybody already knows how you..." "Baljeet! You promised Buford you wouldn't say anything. He trusts you. And losing a frenemy's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend forever!" "But..." "FOREVER!" "My lips are sealed. Though I'm pretty sure Jessie is gonna pick up on your feelings." 153. Work of Art 154. Blind 155. Not Human "Wait, what are you exactly?" Iantha rolled her eyes. If only she had a nickel for any time someone asked her that. "I'm a platypus." "A what?" "A platypus." "How are you talking?" "I'm actually a human in a platypus's body. It's a long story." "But that's not possible. Either you're a . . . platypus, or you're a human." "I'm a human, then." "But you have a beaver tail and a bill." Iantha sighed in frustration and walked off. 156. 42 157. History 158. Loyal 159. Scream 160. Try Again 161. Upside Down 162. Winter 163. Spring 164. Alone Trixie opened the door to her sister's old bedroom and stepped inside with caution. Nobody had been inside for months, not since she left them. How could her sister just walk away from two loving parents and an innocent little sister? Didn't she care about them? Okay, maybe Trixie had set Iantha up to get her into trouble, and maybe she had wanted her parents to herself, but now she wanted Iantha back. She was lonely, and sorry about what she had done... "What's the point," she said out loud. "Iantha's more trouble than she's worth." Trixue stomped out of the room and slammed it behind her. 165. On the Edge 166. Gold 167. Duck and Cover 168. Broken 169. Cleaning 170. Proof 171. Ghost 172. Brothers and Sisters "We're all a family," Phineas finally said. "What?" Iantha spoke up. "Me, Ferb, you, Jessie, Candace. We're all related to each other, even if we're not." "Phineas, that doesn't even make any sense," Candace pointed out. Iantha understood. They did feel like a family.Even if Ferb and Jessie were from another planet and Iantha was a platypus, they were like a family to her, and she loved them all. 173. Empathy 174. Inspiration 175. Science Fiction 176. Lean on Me 177. Fish Out of Water This makes no sense according to the title, but bear with me. "Oh Biff, you will love her. She has the most gorgeous green hair that goes past her knees, and she's so funny. You know, you can be the best man when we're married." The goldfish said nothing, just stared into space like goldfish do. "I knew you'd think she's as amazing as I do." 178. Jungle 179. Not Again 180. Lucky 181. Smart 182. Freedom 183. Worlds Collide 184. Tickle 185. Perfidy 186. Run 187. Pitch Black 188. Mystery 189. Toy 190. Island 191. Artificial Intelligence "Baljeet, I need a few things." Baljeet looked up from his book on geology. "What is it, Buford?" "I need to borrow some books." "Jessica?" Buford blushed. "Yes." Baljeet rolled his eyes. "Which books do you need? Geology, biology, chemestry?" "Interplanetary." "Buford, I don't think finding out where she lived is possible, and besides, if you want her to notice you-" Buford grabbed Baljeet's collar and pulled him towads his face. "If you tell a single person about this," he growled. "I'm gonna pull out your toung and feed it to a giant squid." "Of coure, Buford," he whimpered. 192. Power 193. Too Late 194. Pirate 195. Nursery Rhyme 196. Race 197. On the House This takes place a year or two before. "Hi, Jeremy," Candace said dreamily, having a seat in one of the swivel chairs surrounding the Mr. Slushy Dawg where Jeremy worked. "Hi, it's Candace, right?" "That's me," she said, thrilled that he remembered her name. "Could I have the Slushy Dawg special?" "Sure, no prob," he said, handing her the food. Candace dug into her pocket for some change, but discovered she had only two nickels. "It's on me," Jeremy said, smiling. Candace's mouth hung open in delighted shock, and prompty fainted. "Uh, Candace, you okay?" 198. Painful Truth Ferb had bought a bouquet of flowers and a container of chocolate candy and was ready. He had been anticipating this very day for quite some time, and he couldn't wait. He sat on the park bench and waited for her, and it was quite some time before she arrived. No. Oh, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. She was holding someone's hand - someone she looked at with nothing but affection. "Well, I'm here, Ferb. Sorry I had to bring Johnny, we have a date today. What was it you were going to tell me?" Ferb was about to tell the boy holding Vanessa's hand a few things he had been taught not to say, but he kept his mouth shut and tried to avoid the goth boy's gaze. "Nothing," he said, hiding the flowers and candy behind his back. "Nothing at all." 199. Recycle 200. Bedtime Category:Blog posts